


【排球/兔赤】赤葦京治的生日優待券(R)

by Chenpi29



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenpi29/pseuds/Chenpi29
Summary: 「你們覺得要送什麼給赤葦當生日禮物比較好？」「「「啊！？」」」梟谷的三年級坐在超商外的休閒椅上，異口同聲的發出疑問。——赤葦不是你男朋友嗎？這種事情問單身的我們幹什麼？故意的嗎？
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 27





	【排球/兔赤】赤葦京治的生日優待券(R)

眾人懷抱著不安的心情，看著難得一臉認真沉思的木兔。

『他今天特地叫我們出來，到底要做什麼啊？』小見用氣音，悄悄的對一旁的木葉說。

木葉搖了搖頭，但他唯一能想到的是，赤葦生日快到了。

良久，木兔總算打破沉默，緩緩地開口。

「你們覺得要送什麼給赤葦當生日禮物比較好？」

**「「「啊！？」」」**

梟谷的三年級坐在超商外的休閒椅上，異口同聲的發出疑問。

正在吃著冰棒的木葉，忍不住翻了一個白眼，看著眼前一臉認真思考的王牌。

——赤葦不是你男朋友嗎？這種事情問單身的我們幹什麼？故意的嗎？

一臉認真的找了排球部三年級，還刻意排除赤葦，還以為是什麼大事，原來只是想趁機炫耀嗎？

木葉忿忿的用力咬下冰棒的一角，啪擦啪擦的啃著嘴裡汽水口味的碎冰。

「覺得赤葦看起來好像沒有特別喜歡什麼東西，我如果去問一定會說溜嘴的⋯⋯」

——他最喜歡的不就是你嗎⋯⋯

三年級們心有靈犀的交換了個眼神。

小見默默的撕下冰棒的外包裝，他不想將這件事情說出來，感覺說出來某人就會得意忘形，所以他選擇將冰棒塞進嘴巴裡。

「送圍巾怎麼樣？現在剛好是冬天應該滿適合的。」鷲尾很認真的思考後說。

「圍巾去年聖誕節赤葦就送了我一條跟他一樣的了⋯⋯」木兔垂下眼，溫柔的撫摸著脖子上的淺灰色圍巾，「這條就是赤葦送的。」

啊啊——真不想看木兔放閃的樣子，三年級們微微別開臉。

「送手套呢？」猿杙開口說。

「今年冬至的時候赤葦就送我手套了！」而且還是情侶同款，木兔甜滋滋的說。

「那毛帽呢？」木葉啃著嘴裡的冰棒棍，有些口齒不清的說。

「我跟赤葦上週逛街一起去買了！」當然也是情侶配色款，木兔得意的揚起嘴角。

⋯⋯嗚哇，現充好討厭，好想打木兔，眾人默默心想。

而且赤葦是什麼怕小孩冷到的老媽子嗎？有種冷是赤葦覺得你冷嗎？

話說木兔這樣好像有點變成小白臉了，但木兔這傢伙橫豎怎麼看都沒有當小白臉的資質啊⋯⋯

「你們是不是在想什麼失禮的事情？」木兔突然敏銳地回頭，大家馬上心虛的別開眼睛。

「既然都是赤葦在花錢，那你是不是該送點好一點的禮物啊！」

「就是說啊！一定是因為你零用錢又花光了，所以赤葦才找各種節日當理由送你東西吧！」

「居然這樣對待我們的寶貝赤葦，木兔你這傢伙！」

「沒想到你是這樣的木兔！」

「嗚嗚嗚！我們的赤葦⋯⋯」

三年級男生開始一陣幼稚的吵鬧，東扯西扯的胡鬧樣子讓雀田跟白福無奈地嘆口氣。

「既然木兔零用錢老是透支，不如這次就付出勞力，讓赤葦過個輕鬆的一天吧⋯⋯」白福聳了聳肩，「小學的時候不是都會給爸爸媽媽按摩券什麼的，不如木兔你也自己畫個幾張按摩券給赤葦吧。」

就算你送的是垃圾，赤葦收到也會很開心的。

白福默默在心裡補上這句，依照木兔的美術天份，能讓赤葦看得懂就很了不起了。

「喔喔喔！不愧是阿雪！」木兔滿臉欽佩，忍不住豎起了大拇指。

於是赤葦的生日禮物就在三年級七嘴八舌的提議中定案了。

＊

「咕嘟——咕嘟——」

曖昧的吞咽聲從梟谷王牌的喉頭發出，木兔想盡辦法，艱難的變換角度，吞咽著口腔裡的性器。

他微微皺著眉，每下抽插都讓性器插到喉嚨深處，生理反射性地想嘔吐，無法順利吞下的口水沿著無法閉合的嘴唇滴落。

王牌的雙手強勢的撐開赤葦的腿根，惹得對方身體抖得更加激烈。

拇指用力按在赤葦充滿彈性的大腿根部，偏白的肌膚留下淺淺的粉紅指印。

被服務的黑髮少年發出輕輕的鼻吟，赤葦感覺到自己原本平靜的肉塊因為木兔的口腔迅速充血、膨脹，本來是讓木兔一口含住的大小馬上只剩前端被包覆著，根部則是被木兔的手掌圈住擼動。

「木兔⋯⋯前輩⋯⋯」赤葦京治的身體抖得像篩糠，下半身第一次被人含在嘴裡的感覺實在過於刺激，忍不住咬緊了下唇，手牢牢握成全拳頭，似乎是想抵抗像電流般在身體裡流竄的快感，但骻部卻像是有自我意識，擅自的擺動了起來，一下一下的將性器往木兔溫暖的口腔裡送。

木兔抬眼看著強忍著快感的赤葦，忍不住加快了嘴上和手上的動作，手掌溫柔的包覆著赤葦的性器根部，但速度卻沒有怠慢，口腔裡的性器不斷流出腥鹹的汁液，木兔貪婪地用舌頭來回逗弄著赤葦敏感的小孔，不斷疊加的快感讓赤葦即將迎來高潮。

「嗚⋯⋯哈啊⋯⋯」赤葦緊緊的皺著眉頭，握著的拳頭攢緊了又放開，而後又再度攢緊。

「嗯葦⋯⋯蘇服嗎⋯⋯」木兔嘴裡含著性器，手一邊逗弄著赤葦的囊袋，討好般的微微歪著頭問。

看著木兔眼睛裡大有討獎賞的意味，赤葦忍不住別開眼睛。

攢緊的拳頭輕輕鬆開，撫上木兔沒了髮膠固定的頭髮上。

「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯唔⋯⋯」

到底該先吐槽木兔前輩嘴巴有東西就不要開口講話這件事情，還是自己本身自制力太差抵抗不了木兔的這件事情。

哈啊、太舒服了，腦袋已經亂成一團。

「可是、為什麼⋯⋯你這麼⋯⋯熟練啊⋯⋯」赤葦喘著氣，連敬語都沒有使用，他已經沒有餘裕了，大腦不斷的發出即將高潮的訊號，酥麻的快感從脊椎一路蔓延。

激烈的水聲不斷在耳邊迴盪，他知道是他自己正按著木兔前輩的頭，惡劣的擅自將性器用力戳進對方喉嚨裡。

柔軟溼滑的舌頭纏繞著他的性器，來回舔舐，木兔的技巧就跟他本人一樣，很直接、有時候又有點纏人，深喉吞嚥著他的性器，舌頭又不斷逗弄著他的敏感點，像是不把他逼出呻吟就不罷休似的。

溫暖濕熱的口腔像是在熱烈歡迎他的性器，每每都將他吞到最底，然後用喉嚨擠壓他的小孔，逼得自己流出更多水。

赤葦看著木兔高高鼓起的臉頰，他的性器正在木兔的嘴巴裡進進出出。

那張喜歡喊著『Hey——Hey——Hey——』的嘴，現在因為含著他，只能發出嗚嗚的悶哼，還有吞嚥的聲音。

雖然赤葦是獨生子，但平常哄著木兔的時候，老實說有一半是用哄小孩的方式，畢竟木兔的心性就是么子，喜歡人家稱讚和關注。

現在立場顛倒，換成么子伏在他的身下，張著嘴吞著他的性器，眼睛晶亮亮看著他、討著他的稱讚，想到這裡，赤葦忍不住又更硬了。

沒被口交過的赤葦完全招架不住木兔排山倒海的攻勢，他掙扎著想逃離那張給他極樂天堂又像是在懲罰他的嘴。

「放開⋯⋯嗚咕⋯⋯」

木兔突然用力的收縮喉嚨，性器被突如其來的溫熱軟肉緊緊包圍，激的赤葦全身像是觸電般重重彈起。

「嗯葦射摁來⋯⋯」木兔口齒不清的說著，累積在口腔內的口水隨著木兔開口，淅淅瀝瀝沿著下巴流下，分不清脖子上的是汗水還是口交吞不下的口水。

「要射——要——哈啊——放開——」赤葦哀求的嗚咽著，激烈的快感逼的赤葦滿臉緋色，大口大口的喘著氣，他手指胡亂地抓著木兔的頭髮。

好爽、好舒服，腦袋好像要燒壞了。

原來被口交是這麼舒服的嗎⋯⋯跟平常互相撫摸對方的刺激程度比起來，真的是差太多了。

赤葦透過朦朧的視線看著木兔的髮旋，對方仍在辛勤的擺動著頭顱，取悅著他。

射精的訊號已經確實傳達到身體的各處，再也忍受不了刺激的快感，赤葦閉上了眼睛，腹部肌肉緊繃著，隨著性慾的浪潮小小彈跳著。

儘管身體不斷反射性地想嘔吐，木兔仍舊將自己的喉嚨往赤葦的性器上送，像是情人間深深的擁抱，滾動著喉嚨給予最溫柔的愛意。

「哈啊——要出來——」無視赤葦想要推開自己的手，木兔牢牢扣著赤葦的骨盆，準備將赤葦的精液一滴不落的接收。

努力了好一陣子的口活，接下來是收下成果的時候，口腔內嚐到了絲絲熟悉的腥羶滋味，木兔忍不住湧起了成就感。

「唔——哈啊——」

嘴裡的性器突突地跳動，赤葦難耐又滿足的呻吟鼓勵著木兔，於是他更努力的撐大口腔，將赤葦的性器緊緊圈著。

帶著苦澀腥味的體液衝進口腔深處，木兔壓著反胃感與不適，想要將赤葦的精液一滴不落的吞進腹中。

赤葦牢牢扣著木兔的後腦勺，在快感的猛烈沖刷下，看著年上的戀人皺著眉頭、眼角發紅的狼狽模樣，像是突然恢復理智般，連忙將自己的性器從木兔口中抽出。

但還未完全射精完畢的性器仍在貪婪著吐著白液，來不及進入木兔口腔的液體直接灑在木兔的臉頰上，沿著臉部的曲線緩緩流到還掛著唾液的下顎。

「木兔前輩⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯」赤葦的眼神滿是歉意，小口小口的喘著氣，肌肉隨著高潮的餘韻微微抽動著。

「赤葦好色喔⋯⋯」木兔學著色情片中的女主角，刻意閉上眼睛，將臉湊上前，讓赤葦看得更清楚自己的精液在木兔臉上流動的痕跡。

可惡，木兔前輩太可愛了！

赤葦輕輕在木兔的嘴唇上啄了一口，接著抽了張面紙，將木兔臉上的精液擦掉。

濃稠的精液從木兔光潔的臉頰一路流到下顎，赤葦燒紅著臉，將自己留下的痕跡給擦去。

「可惡，我本來想要讓赤葦體驗口爆的感覺⋯⋯」木兔張開眼睛，有些沮喪的說。

「⋯⋯為什麼？」槽點太多，赤葦一時之間不知道該如何吐槽。

口爆這件事本身就很高難度，喉嚨會不舒服、精液也不好吃，再說他本來就不是性慾很強的人，也沒有特別的癖好，木兔到底哪來的想法，讓他如此堅持要完成。

「嘿嘿——」木兔突然揚起了得意的笑容，翻找著書包。

赤葦滿頭霧水的看著木兔獻寶般的從書包中拿出包裝整齊的薄薄紙袋，右上角還別著小巧的墨綠色蝴蝶結，上面娟秀的字體寫著：給赤葦。

啊，這一看就是白福前輩的筆跡，赤葦心想。

「赤葦，生日快樂！」木兔張開雙臂，露出大大的笑容擁住赤葦。

赤葦將自己埋在木兔的頸窩裡，輕輕磨蹭著，身體相貼的感覺讓赤葦舒服的瞇起雙眼。

木兔強而有力的臂彎總是給了赤葦許多安全感與幸福感，不論是在比賽前、沮喪的情緒上湧時，或者是現在，對方的溫暖的擁抱總是會讓自己有著被溫暖的太陽擁抱著的滿足感。

「赤葦，謝謝你出生了，生日快樂。」木兔平穩的聲音在赤葦耳邊低低的說著。

「謝謝木兔前輩⋯⋯」赤葦緊緊捏著手上的紙袋，戀人的低語和體溫讓他內心滿是悸動，整顆心像是突然被打了氣的氣球，膨脹到快要爆炸般。

「赤葦，快點打開禮物看看！」木兔的眼睛閃亮亮的，滿是期待的看著生日的主人公打開禮物。

被木兔這樣的眼神催促著，赤葦用美工刀小心翼翼的沿著紙袋開口割開，緩緩地拆開紙袋。

打開紙袋，裡面裝著幾張薄薄的卡紙，赤葦有些疑惑，但仍是有些緊張的取出。

會是什麼呢？紙袋有白福學姊的字，會是排球部寫滿祝福的卡片嗎？

但是這是由木兔代表送出的，萬一是木兔充滿愛意的表白信怎麼辦？他的字我真的能好好解讀嗎？萬一沒好好接收到木兔學長的心意，他一定會沮喪——

以上煩惱在赤葦的腦中暴風運轉著，在耗時0.3秒準備想到更多狀況時，卡紙上的字已經映入瞳孔，逼得赤葦快速運轉中的腦袋停止工作，陷入當機的沈默⋯⋯

A4的卡紙上有淺淺的虛線，將紙張分成八等分，花俏的邊框加上大紅色的愛心佔了幾乎滿版的卡紙，但這都不是讓赤葦的腦袋陷入空白的主要原因。

主因還是上面的字。

充滿木兔風格的瀟灑字體用黑色的麥克筆寫著『 **木兔口交優侍券** 』——

口交！？

是我看錯字了嗎？還是木兔前輩寫錯字？

赤葦不敢置信地揉了揉眼睛，但就算眼睛揉完，口交兩個字仍是一個筆畫也沒少， **倒是被他發現優待的待寫成侍** 。

「那個⋯⋯這是⋯⋯」赤葦謹慎的斟酌著用詞，深怕戀人的心意沒被自己接受到，反而傷了對方的好意。

「哦！就是字面上的意思！」木兔接過赤葦手上的口交券，露出了非常開心的表情，「因為我曾經跟赤葦說過，直到成年前都不會抱赤葦的，但是大家說我應該付出點勞力服務赤葦，所以我才想出這個券的！」

大家說的 **付出勞力** ，應該是指按摩或是幫忙背書包類的勞力吧⋯⋯赤葦默默的心想。

「謝謝木兔前輩，我非常喜歡這份禮物。」赤葦溫柔的揚起嘴角，接過木兔手上的券，「我會珍惜的使用。」

赤葦準備撕下其中一張時，被木兔按住了手。

「今天是給赤葦的生日特別優惠♥️」木兔輕輕撥開赤葦額前的碎髮，將充滿祝福的吻落在赤葦的額頭上。

赤葦輕輕的發出笑聲，雙手捧著王牌的臉，將嘴唇覆上對方的唇。

「木兔前輩真的很厲害。」

「等赤葦成年，我一定也會好好的抱赤葦。」

同樣是男性，為什麼現在就已經決定好我是在下面的那個呀，那你倒是給我木兔插入券啊。

赤葦無奈的握著手上的優待券，腦海瞬間閃過木兔插入券的想法。

**但赤葦不知道的是，未來的木兔因為口活和體力活實在做的太好，每次都弄的他舒舒服服，讓他再也沒有想起17歲生日時一閃而過的想法。**

_**全文完** _

~~雖遲但到的生日賀文~~

赤葦生日快樂

**【2021.02聲明】**   
**本文只會發表在本人的Plurk、正版AO3、在水裡寫字、少量在LOFTER**   
**其餘網站皆為盜文**   
**盜文網站就是在說你啦AO3BETA 還敢盜文啊NMSL**


End file.
